Raid
by Mistress of the Sandbox
Summary: Hidan, Ino, and Kakuzu are stuck in summer school and Hidan gets a bright idea: Go on a raid of the principals office. Please R & R people. Rated for Hidan's potty mouth.


**A/U fic**. **Starring**: Hinata, Hidan, Ino, Kakuzu.

**Started On: **July 7, 2009

**Finished: **July 17, 2009. 1:07 a.m.

**Summary: Hidan, Ino, and Kakuzu are stuck in summer school and Hidan gets a bright idea: Go on a raid of the principals office. Please R & R people.**

.

.

.

.

Hidan groaned as he listened to Iruka-sensei babble on and on about how this was their last opportunity to get all of the credits they would need before senior year and now was the time to get on the ball and do everything in their power-yada yada yada. Didn't Iruka get it by now? If Hidan really cared about his grades he wouldn't be in summer school now would he? No, making up last semester's crap was far from Hidan's mind as he began to reach for the rosary that he usually wore around his neck but it wasn't there anymore. He gritted his teeth at the memory of where it was and how he really wanted it back right now but he couldn't get it. All of a sudden he perked as his brain began to form a plan to get it back. All he needed was a distraction for Iruka sensei. _Ah! _He thought as he pulled out a copy of a porno magazine and threw it over to that Uzumaki kid's desk as he dozed off when Iruka's back was turned. At that moment he cleared his throat and Iruka focused his attention on Hidan. Hidan pointed at Naruto and Iruka's face went red as he glanced at the cover of the magazine.

"Naruto!" he yelled. Hidan took that opportunity to signal to the other two kids in the room that he needed to make his plan work;Kakuzu and Hinata. He pointed to the door and Kakuzu understood and simply got up and walked out. Hinata however turned even paler than her natural complexion and shook her head no. Hidan gesticulated violently towards the door and she got up and left. He left as well and turned around to make sure Iruka didn't notice anything, only to be met face to face with Yamanaka Ino.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He whispered.

Ino pointed a manicured finger at Hinata and then looked at Iruka pointedly. This meant if she got left behind she would snitch. Hidan rolled his eyes. "Gimmie a fucking break," He grumbled and Ino smirked as she left. Before Hidan followed her he grabbed a boy by the name of Tobi by the collar of his shirt and muttered,"If he asks we went to the bathroom or had to go to the nurse. Got it?"

Tobi nodded in fear and Hidan released him and caught up with the group.

.

.

.

.

Where on earth did she get this idea that going on a raid at 11:00 a.m. was a good idea? Hinata asked herself. This wasn't like her at all; she was Hinata Hyuuga after all and she did _not _go on raids of any kind, especially not with-

"Hey bitch! Hurry the fuck up or we'll get fucking caught. I swear to Jashin you are so fucking retarded sometimes," shouted Hidan, the leader of this whole thing.

Hinata shook her head again, wanting to kick herself for agreeing to go.

"Hey shut the fuck up Hidan! You can't talk to her like that! Besides if we do get caught it'll be because of your big ass mouth!" Ino immediately jumped to her friends defense.

Hidan opened his mouth to retort but was held back by Kakuzu, his best friend.

"Both of you shut the fuck up or we'll get caught and I won't get any of the money for this shit," He grumbled.

Hidan looked as if he wanted to tell Kakuzu exactly what he thought about his money schemes but thought better of it. He needed the idiot if they were going to do this.

"Honestly who goes on a fucking raid this early in the day?" Ino said to Hinata.

"Hey bitch you can go die for all I care! No one asked your ass to come anyway!" Hidan snarled.

"Well I couldn't just leave poor Hinata here all by her lonesome with you freaks!" Ino replied nonchalantly looking at her nails. "Besides I was bored and there was nothing else to do."

Hidan nearly rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. Just stay out of the fucking way blondie or I'll get Deidara to smack that ass real good tonight."

Ino blushed, but didn't say anything. Sure she controlled the relationship on the surface, but in the bedroom, Deidara refused to be dominated by her.

Hidan chuckled darkly when he realized she had finally shut up, and just in time too; Kakuzu was finally done playing with that damned lock. The door to the home flew open and Hinata felt her stomach begin to sink as she watched Kakuzu proceed.

"We shouldn't be doing this you guys!" She gasped. Right now all of them should be in school. If someone were to find them they'd be in so much trouble.

"Well said Hyuuga, now everyone come on so we can finish this," Kakuzu said and lead the way inside of the principals office. School was out for summer vacation and even though no one was here except for the janitors they could still get caught. Of course all they had to say was that they were on the way to the nurse but still you should avoid the hassle when you're on a raid.

Once inside the office Hidan filled them in on the details.

"Okay our objective is in the top drawer of the desk. The desk is secured with a lock made by Hyuuga Corp. and that's where you come in Hyuuga. You see no one can open this lock except for the key holder or a Hyuuga who knows the trick catch located above the lock. I need you to open it so I can get in. Ino you're the lookout since I don't like you. Kakuzu you look at the security T.V. right up there. Am i clear?" Hidan said in a very business like tone that made everyone look at him in wonder and shock that he hadn't uttered a single curse word.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and asked,"This is wrong you know. We could get in tons of trouble if we get caught in the principals going through high security drawers."

Hidan scoffed." Well duh! Don't you think I know I could get in trouble? Geez Hinata we've been going to school together for the last three and a half years now. Hasn't it occurred to you that I don't give a fuck about the rules or trouble or anything?"

Hinata blushed at his close proximity, as he'd been advancing on her as he spoke. Before Hinata could answer the squeak of wheels could be heard in the hall. Everyone knew it to be the sound of the janitor's cleaning cart and they all panicked for a second before Ino shut the door quietly and locked it and they waited.

"Unlock the drawer," Hidan hissed to Hinata who shook her head no.

"W-what's in it for me if I do?" she whispered, causing Ino to grin at her in appreciation. This wasn't like the Hinata they knew at all.

Hidan raised an eyebrow and whispered," I'll lay off the traditional first week of school torture."

That was sweet but not sweet enough for the lavender eyed girl. She shook her head again. She needed something more substantial. If he was willing to go through such lengths for whatever was in the drawer, she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"Try the first three months,"Hinata whispered back.

Hidan made a noise of disagreement but nodded his head anyway. Hinata grinned in a way that would've made her crush, Naruto proud and practically skipped over to the desk. She looked at the lock and her grin stretched. This was the new model. Her father had made this one with a special trick. All she had to do was twist the lock all the way around clockwise and counter clockwise and push it in thrice and the desk drawer opened.

"Nice,"Hidan breathed to her. He was only inches away from her cheek as he reached in the drawer to pull out a long string of beads with a heavy medallion on the end of it and placed it on his neck.

Kakuzu's weird opalescent green eyes hardened in anger and he spoke gruffly from behind his mask.

"You made me break into this office so you could get back that fucking piece of jewelery that Asuma-sensei took form you on that day in class?! He hissed.

Ino positively bristled in fury at this information.

"You mean I followed you here so you could collect you piece of homo jewelery!" she screeched, forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet.

"Shut the fuck up! No one asked you to come anyway! And it's not jewelery. It's my rosary. I almost died when I couldn't pray to my lord Jashin properly,"Hidan shouted back.

They all froze as the door handle began to twist. It was locked of course but that didn't stop whoever it was from banging on the door and going ,"Hey! Who the hell is in there!?"

Hidan's eyes flew to the window immediately and he opened it and motioned for every to get out. Ino and Kakuzu stood out beside him and they waited for Hinata but she didn't some. You see, Hinata had absolutely no experience in climbing out of windows that were so high up from her height of 5'1. She could do nothing but wait in horror as whoever it was could come in at any moment. She looked back at the window and pushed the principals chair up to it and climbed up but the height was still too much. Then a hand reached in and pulled her up and out by her shirt collar roughly and she fell out on top of Hidan in the grass. She blushed profusely and he averted his eyes form her as he sat up and made her stand so that they could run. As they ran away they both sneaked a look back and saw their principals red face shouting through the window.

"YOU DAMNED KIDS! STOP! THEIVES!!!" Hidan looked at her and they both grinned and rounded the corner of a building and met up with Ino and Hidan and they rushed back to class, where they found Iruka still yelling at Naruto. They silently made their way back to their individual seats and as Iruka turned to continue teaching that burst into silent peals of laughter.

"You guys are alright,"Hidan chuckled, referring to Ino and Hinata. "We should do this again sometime."

Everyone glared at him. Even Hinata managed a small frown.

"Baka," Ino muttered, shaking her head.

"What the fuck did I say?" He asked puzzled.

"Hidan! No cursing in class! Detention this afternoon!" Iruka shouted.

Hidan groaned and scowled and everyone laughed at him.

**end!**

**a.n.: so how was it? good, bad or whatever. Please read and review. This is my first time using these four together. I feel so accomplished! =] Also I will be updating T.W.L. soon. It's jsut my dog died a couple of days ago and I've been crying my eyes out. wells anyway expect an update soon and R.I.P. Michael Jackson.**

**=]**


End file.
